Death Before Love
by Shadowy Fluffball
Summary: YAOI! Jou, a young boy with uncommon brain cancer falls for an important, cold hearted, and uncaring CEO. SetoJou pairing. rr rating will change.
1. Mokuba slips Shizuka's demise!

Death before Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters, I only own this story and a few of my OC''. This is the only disclaimer I am writing.  
  
Description: Living in the forest with his little sister and father, Jou is stuck away from all civilization because of a rare cancer causing as tumor in his brain. Mokuba loses footing on hike and falls into a fast flowing river, saved by what he believes was an angel, and his brother Seto desperately searching for him, can Jou and Seto find love, and will Jou live long enough to know what love is? Pairings: Seto/Jou, slight Moku/Jou.  
  
"Papa?" Jou asked hesitantly, peering into his father's room.  
  
"Come in son, come..." His father's words were broken apart as a harsh and painful coughing fit wracked his body.  
  
"Oh papa!" Jou screamed as he ran to help his father. "What do I do papa, please tell me!"  
  
"Go..." He gasped out between coughs. "Go play with your sis... sister. I will... I will be fine."  
  
"But papa...."  
  
"Just go Katsuya!"  
  
Jou's head fell, trying to hide the silver tears spilling down his cheeks as he went outside to find his sister, Shizuka. He found his sister staring down at the river next to their small house. "Umm, Shizuka, what are you doing, you know we're not allowed to play near there, the river could kill us."  
  
" I though I saw something, it looked like that thing Daddy called a back pack."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Mokuba. I told you to be careful crossing the bridge." Kaiba shouted as he pulled his brother onto a rocky ledge. "I almost lost you."  
  
"I'm sorry big brother, but your bag, I lost it in the river..."  
  
"It's ok, it was just held some matches and space blankets. Why did you ever talk me into doing this?"  
  
"But brother, you put your laptop and company information in the pack too." Mokuba cried as he stared at the river. "How do we get that stuff back?"  
  
"We'll just have to walk down the river until find it, now come on." Kaiba went to pull his brother up onto sturdy land with him; hastily noticing Mokuba wasn't there. Not fast enough to turn a grab his little brother Mokuba fell into the river, and was dragged farther down and under the water by the swift current. "MOKUBA!!!!!"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Shizuka stared down at the water while Jou sat on a nearby stump whittling a long stick to fashion a bow. Shizuka's eyes widened greatly as she took in the sight of a pale, black haired boy floating atop the river. "Big brother! There is a boy in the river!" She cried, standing up and removing her over shirt, before jumping in after the boy.  
  
Jou looked up just in time to see his sister fling herself into the water. "Shizuka! You can't swim!"  
  
But he was too late, she was already trying to get to the boy in the water, spluttering she reached him and held tight. "Hey kid! Wake up!"  
  
"Merrmm..." Mokuba slurred out as he slowly opened his eyes to focus, barely noticing how cold he was, and that he was moving quite fast. "Where...." He began to ask before catching a look at the person speaking to him, she had bright eyes, huge, looking quite scared, and draping wet red hair. "An angel..." He asked lightly before passing out again.  
  
"Hang on... hang on kid..." Shizuka spluttered as she tried her hardest to stay afloat. "Big brother."  
  
"Hold on Shizuka, I'm coming!" Jou shouted before plunging into the river after the two. After minutes of swimming, which seemed like hours to him, Jou noticed to end of the river, which to his anger and fear, ended in a waterfall, pooling into a small water body below. "SHIZUKA!"  
  
Shizuka forced herself underwater to hold the boy she found up above, skidding her bare feet across the pebbles under her feet she slowly and painfully raised him out of the water, holding her breath, eyes open, slightly blurred from the rushing water, she saw a rock in the water, getting closer to it she saw the boys shirt get caught on the surface, not noticing she had lost her footing her face smacked against the surface, knocking her unconscious under water.  
  
Jou swam with all his might towards the boy, noticing he was out like a light, he pushed him further onto the rock before noticing his sister was nowhere to be seen, and that a slight flow of blood was in the river. "Shizuka!"  
  
He toppled out of the water and rushed down a path leading to the bottom of the waterfall, but when he got there, it was to late, Shizuka's body was lying motionless, face down, in the water. "Shizuka?" He tried to get a response from her, but it was to late, she was dead.  
  
TBC  
  
What do you think so far, should I continue?  
  
Raven-San 


	2. Bury your love Jounouchi!

Thank you so much to those who have read my story and reviewed it is extremely appreciated. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jou sadly pulled the lifeless body of his sister from the water, trying his hardest to hold back the tears that he knew were coming. Climbing back up to the top of the waterfall he hastily pulled the young boy from the water, before hypothermia set in if it already hasn't. He had also picked up a large heavy back pack out of the water and carried it in with him, dropping it onto the floor.  
  
Settling the boy into his bed and pulling a few extra quilts a top of him he settled to the sad task of telling his father what had happened and why his only daughter was now dead. He put Shizuka's lifeless body onto her bed and went around to the back of his home. "Hey mama, how are you?" He asked the unmarked grave sitting in front of him.  
  
"Guess what mama, you aren't alone anymore. You have Shizuka now; she died this morning saving a young boy in the river. But at least her death wasn't in vain he is alive. I promise to take care of him."  
  
"I miss you mama, now you and Shizuka. And soon Papa will leave me too, I have no one left anymore. I know you moved us out her to give me peace and quiet because of this stupid illness, but mama, I want a friend, someone to talk to, someone to share problems with, like I did with Shizuka. I want to know what it is like to have a friend before this illness takes me away forever."  
  
"It hurts mama, it hurts so bad. The pain is so unbearable that lately I have been passing out from it alone. Mama, I don't know what to do anymore. I know there is no surgery to help me, and I know that if there were we wouldn't have been able to afford it. But mama, I want to live in the world outside of this place, some place where I can see those large buildings papa always talked about, and all those other things."  
  
Jou gave up talking at that point, the tears were fallings freely and slurring his speech. Instead he picked up a discarded shovel and started digging a large hole next to his mother grave.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
Jou's papa watched as his only son spoke to the grave in sadness before starting to dig another grave for his little sister. "I am so sorry son, there was a surgery we could have used for you, but we just couldn't afford it my boy." A rough coughing fit racked his body. He looked over at the young boy who we was keeping an eye on. He had put a damp cloth on his forehead to break the fever that was rising. And the boy still hadn't woken up.   
  
He walked over to his dead daughter, using his cane as support, and used his hand to pull her eyelids over her eyes, he couldn't bear to look into those lifeless eyes any longer, it just wasn't possible. Slowly he sat in an old crooked chair and cried himself into a restless slumber.   
  
~_~_~_~  
  
Jou quietly walked back into the house, did a check up on the boy, who was sound asleep, with a light fever that seemed to be breaking. He walked past his slumbering father and picked up his sister's dead body. "I am sorry Shizu, oh why did you have to die?"  
  
He walked back outside and gingerly lowered her into a hole that was as high and as wide as he was tall. "I love you baby sister." He gradually started to fill the hole with earth. He went back inside to get a drink, but stopped abruptly as a sharp pain rocketed through his head. "Not again." He fell to his knees, gasping in pain.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled as he followed the river in a gallop run. "Mokuba, where are you!?"  
  
"Kaiba-Sama!" A young man called from across the river. "Listen to me, Mokuba-San has had enough training in the wilderness to last him at least a week alone, it is a three day hike down this river, let us please rest, I promise Mokuba will be safe when we find him."  
  
"I am not giving up on my brother!" Kaiba growled back as he kept up his pace. "I will find him!"  
  
TBC  
  
So, what do you guys think so far? Any good? Please Review! 


	3. Found one way or another

Chapter 3:  
  
I thank everyone who reviewed, even if it was a small amount of reviews; I still enjoyed reading them. Now on with the story.  
  
Mokuba woke up as a shrill shriek of pain filled his ears. He sat up straight up in bed and looked everywhere for the source. Seeing the blonde sitting on his knees rocking back and forth holding his head, he decided it was him. Crawling from the bed, he slowly walked towards the other boy. "Uhh, are you ok?"  
  
Jou couldn't hear him, all he could hear was the painful ringing in his ears, and was trying his hardest to dull the pain.   
  
Mokuba reached out a hand and was about to touch the boy when a loud scratchy voice interrupted him. "Don't touch him, he may lash out. Nothing is getting through to him right now." The old man said, startling Mokuba to no end. Where the hell was he. As if reading his mind the old man answered. "You are at my home, with my son and I. My daughter had saved you from the river, but did not survive."  
  
"Oh." That was all he could say, considering he had no idea what he was talking about. 'What river? What daughter?' He looked around and saw a small photo on a small table in what looked to be the kitchen. He picked up; looking at the four smiling faces while the old man tried to comfort the boy. 'I know her!' He thought as he ran a finger across the glassy face of an auburn haired three-year old girl. 'She was the angel I saw. But she wasn't an angel, she was this old mans daughter.' He turned and looked backed towards the boy, noticing the screamed had died away. "Is he ok?"  
  
"He will be fine. Just sometimes I wish I had some pain killers or pills he could take." The old man sighed in what sounded like defeat. "The poor boy... why God, why? Why do I have to lose my whole family? The father is not supposed to outlive his own children!"  
  
Mokuba watched what he suspected to be the boy's father, pick the boy up and lie him upon another bed. "What is wrong with him?" He asked without thinking.  
  
"I do not know if it is my place to say. But you are his guest, so you might as well know." He sighed, looking over the blonde. "My son has a brain tumor, something we cannot treat, we don't have the money. As he gets older, the tumor gets larger and progresses, causing severe pain, and will very soon, cause death. He is not supposed to live past the age of eighteen."  
  
"How old is he now Sir?"  
  
"You can call me Mendou." A fit of coughs stopped him from speaking for a bit. Mokuba ran over and desperately rubbed Mendou's back. "I-I'm fine kid." He coughed a few more times before settling down. "My son is seventeen now. I wish he could live his life to its fullest, but he would not be able too, not in his condition."  
  
'That poor boy...' Was all Mokuba could think before noticing the blondes eyes flutter. "Will you please keep an eye on him?" Mendou asked before slowly and painfully standing. "I will fetch him some water."  
  
"Yeah." Mokuba watched the old man step out of the room; he turned back to look at the blonde, who was now awake. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I should be asking you that." Jou said with a slight smile. "You almost caught hypothermia."  
  
"I feel fine." Mokuba said, slapping his chest for emphasis. "By the way. Names Mokuba."  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya. You can call me Jou." Jou said, reaching out and shaking hands with Mokuba. "I have a question. What were you doing in the river? And why are you out in the woods to begin with?"  
  
"I remember hiking with my brother, and slipping, and.... My brother! Seto has to be worried sick about me by now!" Mokuba wailed, standing straight. "I have to find Seto! I have to show him I am ok!"  
  
Jou watched Mokuba freak out over his brother before slowly standing. "Calm down kid. Who is your brother, and where did you see him last?"  
  
"On. On a bridge, up the river!" Mokuba said, calming slightly, but not sitting still. "I have to find him! I have to find Seto."  
  
"The only bridge is Pine Bridge, that's a three day walk from here." Jou thought aloud as he watched the boy. "Mokuba, calm down and look at me, what does he look like?"  
  
"He has short cropped brown hair, blue eyes, tall, and pale." Mokuba rushed out in a hurry. Barely giving Jou time to catch what he was saying.  
  
"Calm down kid, now look, I know these woods, I can find your brother." Jou said, rubbing his head.  
  
"You can!?" Mokuba screamed.  
  
"Yes I can, let me just pack a little bit and..."  
  
"You will do no such thing Katsuya!" His father said sternly, walking back into the small room. "You are not leaving this house for more than a day without me behind you."  
  
"Papa! I cannot just leave his brother in those woods alone. I have training in those woods, I can handle myself, but his may not be able too!"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
Jou hastily walked past his father, grabbing a think staff a few inches taller then him, and about three inches in diameter. " I am going. Keep an eye on the boy!" Jou said hastily as he ran into the kitchen, packing supplies into a leather bag.   
  
"I told you that you will not leave!"  
  
"Papa! We have that boy's older brother out in that forest, probably alone, with either no weapons or a very skimpy one. I have to go! I am going!"  
  
"Jou."  
  
"Stop is dad! I am leaving, keep an eye on Mokuba." Jou said, running out the door and into the woods, Mokuba ready to follow.  
  
"Stay here boy."  
  
"B-but!"  
  
"Jou will find your brother, and bring him back safe. Just you watch." He walked forward, gesturing the boy towards the bed. "Now you lay down, your fever hasn't quite broken yet."  
  
----  
  
Jou slowed his pace as he walked up a beaten path him and his sister had created, it would be about a days walk to their tree hut, and another to find this Seto, that is if Seto had kept walking, searching for his brother as he suspected the teen would do.  
  
"If I find this guy dead in the woods, or if I don't find him at all, I don't want to be the one to tell Mokuba."  
  
He kept trudging up the path for hours before seeing a fine old large tree blocking the rest of the path from view. "Hmm, must have lost track of time, I am already at the hut." Walking up to the tree, he knocked on the wood slightly before moving a rather large piece of bark. Walking inside of the tree he looked around. "Well, still safe from ravaging animals."   
  
He sat on the large mattress him and Shizuka had made and set on the floor and remember how they had run across the hollow tree one day, and slowly but surely, turned it into their home away from home. They put the large mattress down, turning it into part of the floor, two chairs next to a small round hand made table, and some small dried out rations, such as peaches, banana's, and other fruits.  
  
"Well, time to go." He stepped outside, noticing the sun was completely down, and the moon was half way in the sky. "Oh, this is going to be a long night." He started trudging ahead, keeping his eyes peeled for any movement.  
  
Four more hours later, Jou stopped suddenly as he heard a twig snap, and heavy thuds heading his direction. 'I am going to kill the guy if that is him. There are wolves in this area! He is drawing attention to himself.' "MOKUBA!" 'Definitely him.'  
  
Jou started moving again before seeing a tall lanky figure moving his way. 'Stupid Idiot! Stop yelling!' Jou ran forward, tripping the figure and pulling him to the ground, clasping a hand over his mouth. "Hush you idiot!" Jou hissed into the man's ear. "Are you trying to get yourself killed." The boy stopped moving and turned his face to look at Jou. 'Holy, what beautiful eyes!' "I will let you go if you promise to be quiet. I know where to find your brother." Jou released Kaiba's mouth slowly.  
  
"Where is Mokuba?" Kaiba screamed, staring at the blonde.   
  
"Shut up you idiot. Do you want to become a wolf's lunch?"  
  
Seto stared before slowly calming down. "Who are you, and where is my little brother?"  
  
"He is at my home, with my father, follow me, we are going back to the hut to rest and wait for daylight."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We will not make it back to the house until tomorrow, so shut up and follow..." A very low snarl interrupted Jou as he looked around, tightening his grip on his staff. "Shit." He hissed. "We have company."  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, a gray wolf walked out from the cover of the trees. Kaiba quickly pulled a skinning knife from his pack. "Wolves. I hate wolves."  
  
TBC  
  
What do you guys think, good or what? Thank you to all my reviewers for reading this. See you soon. 


	4. Living to see another day

Chapter 4  
  
Personal Thanks.  
  
Macbeth's Mistress: I cannot believe you just called Seto dumb dumb, do you know how weird that is coming from you, especially with how much I talk with you and how much you make yourself sound head over heals for Kaiba?   
  
Flame Swordswoman: All right, great to see that, well, you like. Happy Birthday! And thank you, I like my cliffhangers as well.  
  
Lady Guena: I love Angst as well, and hey, if they got hurt and died this soon, there wouldn't be a story, now would there?  
  
DaughterofDeath: Got a new chapter.  
  
Joey baby: Once again, if Jou dies this soon, there would not be a story, do not worry.   
  
Mandapandabug: No promises, but I will try to make the chapters longer.  
  
Animegirl008: Here is chapter 4!  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Jou searched the grounds surrounding the two, keeping an eye out for more wolves than the three he could already see, catching sight of very slight movement in certain spots. "I see seven wolves, have you spotted any?"  
  
"I have only counted four, these three, and the one behind you." Kaiba replied, keeping his eyes on the wolves, trying to ignore the fact that his mind was screaming "RUN!"  
  
"We can't run!" Jou hissed as his grip on the staff tightened. "I can't believe you would say that, we wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
Kaiba grimaced as he noticed he had said that aloud. "What do you propose we do?"  
  
"Fight." With that Jou brought his staff down atop the closest wolf's head, earning a sickening crack. "One down, seven more to go."  
  
That quick movement from Jou brought the wolves into a frenzy, all seven trotting in to make a kill. Snarling and growling while baring their teeth. A chill ran through Jou's spine as he stared into what seemed to be the Alfa-male. The wolves tail standing erect, and his body powerful.  
  
Another wolf, farther behind the Alfa, sprung into action. Coming full force towards the turned Seto Kaiba. "Watch yourself!" Jou screamed as he swung his weapon at the wolf, knocking it away, but not killing it. "Your brother would kill me if I let you die on my watch!" He growled, as he turned back towards the pack.  
  
The Alfa looked as though he had had enough stalling, launching himself towards Jou with little effort and great ease. Jou barely turned in time to see the wolf dig his sharp canines into his shoulder. Jou let out a shriek and he tried to pry the wolf from his body.  
  
Kaiba turned as an inhuman shriek filled his ears, seeing the blonde on the ground, trying to pry the large silver/gray wolf from his shoulder. Kaiba stared down at the knife in his hand, having an inward debate of if he should use it or not.  
  
Giving up on his inward debate, he swung the knife down into the wolf's neck, killing it on the spot.  
  
Jou felt the extreme weight yet relief as the wolf fell heavily a top his body. "Hesitate much?"  
  
"Gomen ne." Seto quickly turned back to see the others of the pack slowly slink back into the woods, giving up to find an easier meal. "How's your shoulder?"  
  
"Peachy keen." Jou said, groaning as he slowly sat up, pushing the dead carcass off of him. "We need to get moving." He said, trying to stand before collapsing back down in pain.  
  
"Let me see that." Kaiba said, pulling his backpack in front of him and digging through it.  
  
"I'm fine." He tried to stand once more, only to have Kaiba push him back down.  
  
"Bull shit! Now hold still."  
  
Seto sat down, tearing away the last remnants of Jou's shirt, pulling out a rather full first-aid kit and a spare shirt from the bag. "Prepared much?"  
  
"You can never be to careful." Was all he said, setting to work and bandaging up the blonde's shoulder. After tedious work, two hours, and shrieks, whines, and cries of pain from Jou, Kaiba finished doctoring Jou's shoulder. "No more fighting for a few days."  
  
"Whatever." Jou scoffed, sourly standing, heading down a lightly beaten path. "Come on, it is another four hour walk to the hut we will be staying at tonight." He looked towards the sky. "Damn, it is already after dusk, we better hurry."  
  
Both boys picked up the pace, making it to the tree hut in record time. "Uhh, I see no hut mutt." His eyes widened as he watched the boy remove the large bark door. "Inside of this old tree?"  
  
"Yes, now move it!" Jou said as he stepped inside, waiting for the brunette to move inside before placing the bark back. "Welcome to the home away from home, the Holiday Jou, we have no running water, but we have canteens filled in that corner, you have to use the bush outside to piss, and we sleep here, where we are standing."  
  
"You have got to be kidding."  
  
"Nope, now I am going to lay down, and go to sleep, and I am hoping you do that same."  
  
Jou slowly got to the ground, curling up and closing his eyes, feeling the weight as Seto did the same behind him. 'I have a feeling this is only the beginning.'  
  
TBC  
  
So? What do you guys think? Be honest! 


	5. Skinny?

Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And I am sorry to say, but I am in extreme need of a beta, anyone willing, e-mail me if you are, pretty please? On with the story.

Kaiba growled as he was so rudely awakened by a crude slap in the face. "What the fuck!" He looked to his side and saw the blonde sleeping next to him tossing and turning, face screwed up in pain, and maoning, tears collecting in the boy's eyes. "Hey kid, you ok?" He said, watching the blonde toss and turn in pain. "Kid?"

Jou's eyes shot open, more tears leaking from them, and all he could do was scream. It hurt so bad, he didn't know what to do, this was the worst it ever was. He clutched and clawed at his head, trying to free himself from the torture.

Seto had no idea what was going on, he couldn't understand why Jou was screaming out in pain from his head, not his shoulder. "Jou?" He asked, reaching to touch the boy, sending the blonde flailing and running out of the door. "JOU!" Seto stood and took chase, ready to find out at all costs what was the matter. He found the boy a few minutes later dipping his head into a stream. "Jou!" He screamed, grabbing the boy's shirt and yanking his head out of the water. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Trying to escape." Jou answered staring at the ground. "Trying to escape the pain."

"What pain, what is happening?!" Seto was thoroughly confused by this point.

"N-nothing." Jou slapped Seto's hands away. "Nothing at all." He shook his head slightly, coming to his senses. Looking up at the sky he saw the sun starting to rise. "We best be on our way." He stood and started walking towards a half-way beaten path.

"Excuse me?" Seto stood, following after him. "You just make a scene and you say it's nothing?"

"Do you want to see your brother or not?!" Jou said, turning and glaring at the brunette. "If so, just shut up and follow me!" Jou picked up his pace again, keeping his back turned to the silent, yet fuming Kaiba Seto the rest of the way to his home.

"Onii-chan!" A little black whir rushed past Jou and tackled the other boy to the ground. "You're OK!!! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!!! You're... Skinny as fuck, what happened to you?"

"I'm fine Mokuba, I just haven't... Did you just say fuck?" Seto looked his little brother, stunned beyond belief.

"Uum, no, I-I don't think so..." Mokuba stared at the ground, red tinting his cheeks. "I missed you!!!" Mokuba screamed, glomping his brother again. Jou sighed and turned away from them. He had to check on his father.

Kaiba looked u0p and watched the blonde walk away. "Mokuba, we should leave now, we need to go home."

"Can Jou come with us, please?"

"Mokuba, we can't take a stranger home like some stray dog in need of care, he lives.."

"He needs help big brother, a lot of it, there is something really wrong with him." Mokuba said, worry shining in his eyes.

"Mokuba, what are you talking about?" Kaiba sighed, irritated and just wanting to get his brother home safe.

"Please Seto? I will explain later, but please, can he come home with us? Please?"

TBC

Review please.


	6. Leaving home?

Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed any of my stories, I am so happy to see people actually like them. Now on with the story. What do you think? Will he go with Seto, or try and live out his life in his forest home?

Jou walked into the old house and watched his father trim the leaves on a plant he had potted. "Dad? Is something wrong?"

"Son. I have a qeustion for you. A very serious question that requires a straight, serious, answer." His father looked up at him with very dull eyes. "I am dying Jou. I will not survive a week longer, if even three days, so I ask you. What will you do when I am gone?" The tired old man stared at his son, hands shaking violently. He knew his deat hwas coming, but this was too soon. He knew he probably wouldn't make it through the night.

Jou stared at his father, pain stricken. "Tou-san..."

"Don't Tou-san me. You knew all to well it was coming, just not this soon. So what will you do?"

"I-I don't, I don't honestly know." Jou said quietly, silver tears cascading down his face. "I think I will just..."

"He will come with us." Mokuba's voice chimed in as he walked into the room and stood next to Jou, taking hold of his hand. "He can live with us."

"Mokuba?" Jou asked, looking at the little boy who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"You can. Nii-Sama already said it is ok!" Mokuba said, smiling a bright smile up at the blonde. "Please say yes, please!"

"Mokuba, I can't just leave my father. He is so sick and needs my..."

"That is enough!" Jou's fathers raspy voice bellowed. "You sit and say I am sick! What about you?" He screamed, trying to stand from his chair. "That tumor is getting worse as we speak, the pain is attacking more often now, and moer violent!" A harsh cough stopped him for a few minutes. "If it is okay with this boys brother. You are going ot live with them! For once in your life Jounouchi Katsuya, think of yourself before others. Stop trying tp carry the worlds weight on your shoulders by yourself and..." Another cough racked his body, sending the man to his knees and blood dripped from his mouth into his hand, splattering with each cough.

"Tou-San!" Jou cried, rushing to his fathers side. "Stop yelling at me, you are making your condition worse!"

"Stop this Jounouchi. You know I won't be living much longer. So try to live out what life you have left. For my sake."

Tears were streaming down Jou's face in large rivers. "No! I lost mom! Then I lost Shizu! I am not losing you too!"

Mokuba watched on before running outside. "Seto help! Jou is crying and his dad is dying!"

Seto looked at his terrified little brother. "What's wrong Mokuba. What are you talking about."

"Jou dad asked us to take him away from here, because Jou is sick and needs to live out his life to the fullest. And his dad is dying and can't take care of him anymore, and, and!"

"Calm down Mokuba. Where are they?"

"Inside." Mokuba said, pointing at the house.

Seto ran into the house, only to find Jou crying over his fathers body. Jou looked up at him with a tear stained face. "T-The stress was too much on his lungs, they gave out on him." He choked out.

Seto felt pity, a twinge of grief and sadness. This man was all this boy had left in the world, and he died in his arms. "Come on Jou. You need to get up." Seto said, kneeling in front of the said boy.

"No! I won't leave him... I won't, I won't, I promise..." He cried softly into the dead mans chest, slowly falling into a restless slumber. seto gently pulled the blonde away from his father and laid him a top of a bed.

"Mokuba?" He looked at his younger brother. "Will you keep an eye on him?" Seto asked, wrapping the dead man up in a blanket and dragging him outside to where he had seen the unmarked graves before. "Sorry old timer. tiem for you to meet your resting place in the ground." Seto said quietly, finding a shovel and starting to dig.

(Time lapse. For my sanity.)

Jou woke slightly and looked around him. He was on someones back, and they were hiking up the trail him and Seto had taken. "Hmm, what happened?"

Seto looked at the blonde propped up on his back as he hiked up the trail leading back to civilization, Mokuba in tow. "Long story Jou. You'll remember soon."

TBC

R/R


	7. Mutt?

Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. And if you haven't already noticed, this is not one of my normal sci fi or whatever stories. It has no vampires, demons, or anything of the such, just regular, living their normal lives, humans.

Jou woke up, feeling as though he had been asleep for years. Tiredly rubbing his head he stared at his surroundings, starting slightly at not finding him in his room, nor bed. "What the fuck?"

"Calm down Jou-Kun. You are in a spare bedroom at my home?" Mokuba's cheery voice answered his unasked question. Brown eyes turned to stare confusedly at him. "We brought home with us Jou."

"I am not some spare dog you pick up and take home Mokuba." Jou all but screeched. "Where is my father."

"You seem like some strange dog to me mutt." Seto cold voice floated through the room. "And as I said before. You will remember soon, just reflect on your thoughts mutt."

"I am not a mutt, nor a dog. I am human, just as you are."

"Lower that tone of voice puppy before I muzzle you." Seto couldn't' understand why riling up the blonde seemed fun, but to him, it felt as though a smile was starting to tug at the sides of his mouth.

Jou stared at him, before collecting himself and staring at his sheets, willing himself to remember whatever he had forgotten. Very soon his eyes showed a great sadness and tears started to well up in those dark honey eyes. "Please leave me alone now." Jou said quietly, wrapping his arms around his knees, curling into himself. Seto and Mokuba both nodded leaving the room. Jou couldn't hold it in any longer, he cried with all his might. "It's me now, I'm all alone." He cried out as he shoved his face into a pillow. "First mom, then Shizu, now Dad? What the hell did I do wrong to deserve this?"

(Time lapse)

Mokuba walked into his brothers room, knocking lightly on the door announcing his address. "You think we should check on Jou? He has not made a sound since we left."

Seto sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He would never hear the end of it if he told Mokuba no. So standing, he made the trek to Jou's room, knocking on the door, and became slightly perplexed by not receiving an answer. "Must be asleep." Opening the door he stepped inside to find the bed empty. "Mutt?"

Walking around the room, he spied a motionless body sprawled out on the floor, eyes shut. "Shit!" He felt the blondes forehead, no fever? What the hell was wrong with the boy then?

"Nii-Sama?" Mokuba ran into the room, having heard his brother cuss. "Jou!"

"Call an ambulance Mokuba. Immediately!"

TBC

Extremely short chap, I know, and I apologize.


	8. Sleep

Chapter 8

Once again, I will always love my reviewers. See ya.

Seto sat in the waiting room, watching his little brother actually pace. "What happened? He was fine, wasn't he?" Mokuba asked, giving his brother a hurt look.

"The stress probably just got to him 'Kuba." He sighed, watching his brother sink into an o so comfortable plastic chair. "Let's just see what the doctor says, all right?"

So Kaiba stared at the waiting rooms clock, and stared at it even longer. Twenty three minutes and forty seven seconds later the doctor emerged with a confused look on his face. "Mr. Kaiba?"

"HOW IS HE?" Mokuba was frantic. And his older brother couldn't understand why Mokuba was as frantic as he was. Maybe it was because the mutt saved his life. "Well?" He demanded.

"Mr. Kaiba? There is nothing wrong with the patient." The doctor, Dr. Koroko, looked very perplexed. "He may have just passed out from either lack of energy or stress. He is extremely underweight, and a bit pale. But beyond that, he seems fine." He said, looking over his clipboard. "He can go home as soon as he wakes up."

"Is that it?" Seto asked, unsure of everything he was being told.

"Just keep him well fed. And stress can cause headaches or other body pains from time to time. Keep some painkillers handy just in case." Seto nodded to the information.

"Can we see him now?" Mokuba all but screamed. "Please?"

"Room 302 B." The doctor said, motioning down the hall. "Please don't startle him."

Without haste, Mokuba took off down the hall, looking for said room that held the blonde in its confines. Finding the room he slowly opened the door, careful not to startle Jou and looked in, seeing the blonde staring at him. "Hey Jou, how do you feel?"

"Like a wolf just chomped on my head. How about you?"

"Happy to see you I guess." Mokuba said uncertainly. He slowly walked into the room and sat in one of the tow chairs in the hospital room. "The doctor says that you can go home any time now."

"I'm going to your house, right?" Jou asked curiously, and rather sadly. "I can't go home anymore, can I?"

"No Jou, I'm sorry." Mokuba said, looking at the floor. "But you can live with us! My big brother already agreed to it!" He replied excitedly.

"Are you sure he is ok with it? I am nothing but a stray you picked up if I am correct."

"Sorry you think that way. That is not what my little brother thinks off you. So please do not irritate him or make him cry." Seto said, standing in the hospital room's doorway. "You can leave anytime you like mutt."

"Then can we leave. I don't like hospitals very much at all. They give me the creeps." Jou said, slowly sitting up while holding his throbbing head.

"Here, take these. They should help." Mokuba said, handing over some painkillers and water he found on the bedside table.

"Thanks." Jou replied, slowly swallowing them. "How long have I been out of it?"

"Only about half a day." Seto said with a shrug.

"Can we please get out of this place?" Jou asked, looking around. "I am starting to get the creeps."

"Let's go home Jou." Mokuba said, buzzing the nurse for Jou's paperwork.

(Time Lapse.)

Jou watched in complete shock as a limo pulled up into the drive in front of the hospital. "YOU OWN A LIMO?" He howled.

"Yes mutt. I own a limo." Seto said, twisting a finger in his now deaf ear.

"Don't call me mutt." Jou said, being pulled into the limo by Mokuba.

"Would you two stop arguing? Lets just go home and get some rest, ok? I am tired, just like you two."

By the time the limo pulled up the mansion, Jou was fast asleep from him being so surprised about everything in the city he had seen. "Let's get him inside Mokuba, and put him to bed." Seto said, stepping out of the limo.

"And what? You expect me to carry him, he is three times my size!" Mokuba cried out. "Big brother. Take him inside to his room please?"

"Fine Mokuba." Seto said, rolling his eyes as he picked up the blonde bridal style and carried him inside. "Damn mutt. Why the hell are you so light?" Seto asked the sleeping form as he put him in bed in a spare room. "I am going to bed now. Maybe this is just some screwed up dream and he will be gone in the morning." Seto mumbled as he crawled into his own bed and went to sleep.

TBC

Well, sorry for the long update. Read and Review.


	9. Alert

I am so very sorry for the lack there of of updates. I moved a while back and haven't gotten internet yet. I promise to update these stories as soon as I can. So do not fret. This story will be back up and going, along with the others, as soon as I get my computer fired up.

Ja

Shadowy Fluffball. 


	10. School?

Chapter 9

Look, I apologize for such extremely late updates. That's what happens when you move all over with barely any stops except to live in one place for a couple of months. Maybe for once I will be settled for awhile, you think? Now on with the story.

Seto's alarm blared in his ear at three thirty in the morning, yelling at him to get out of bed and get ready for the days work. "First day back to school, god damn the gods for putting this shit on my head." He mumbled as he crawled out of bed, moving towards his bathroom. Stripping out of his clothes he turned on the shower faucets, finding a simple temperature. Gliding between the wall and shower curtain he let the hot water cascade over his body, helping sooth his taught muscles. "God it's nice to be taking a hot shower again." He said to himself as he remembered earlier events of hiking and losing his brother, and finding the blonde. His eyes shot open. "SHIT!"

That woke Mokuba up. He shot out of bed when he heard his brother scream that one word. "Seto?" He asked, walking from his room to his brothers. "Seto? Are you alright?"

"Yes Mokuba. I'm fine." His brother answered through the door. "Just remembering that we have a stray staying here and we have to go to school today."

"Calm down Seto. Just take him to school with you." Mokuba said nonchalantly. "Enroll him. He needs to go to school anyway. And with you as a tutor, he'll learn quickly."

Seto couldn't believe it. His little brother was pretty much giving him orders. He wasn't hearing this. Mokuba was telling him to take the brainless mutt to school with him. "No. No, no, no, no, NO!" He said to his brother. "I won't do it. I am not taking a brainless dog to school with me."

"KAIBA SETO! You will do it! You will take him! Or so help me." Mokuba paused as he tried to think of a decent threat. "I will crash Kaiba Corps network computers! COMPLETELY!"

"Excuse me!" Seto threw his bedroom door open, holding nothing but a towel. "did you just threaten my company?" He looked up and down the hallway, looking for his little brother. "Mokuba?" He took of to his brothers room. "He really wouldn't hack into my network. Would he?" He slowed his pace. 'No, Mokuba isn't that stupid.' He thought finding said persons door open, and Mokuba on his laptop, typing furiously. "Mokuba?" He said, carefully looking over at what his brother was hacking into.

"I told you." Mokuba said with a triumphant smirk. He stopped typing and just held one finger over his enter key. "Take him to school. Or I will fry the system."

"You wouldn't."

"I very well would, big brother."

There was a lengthened pause before Seto finally gave in. "Fine Mokuba. I will take him. Now get out of my companies main frame."

Mokuba nodded his head, then stopped. Looking at his computer screen he smiled. And pressed the enter key, laughing happily.

"Mokuba! You did not just crash my system?"

"Nope. I didn't crash that system at all big brother." He smirked. "Actually. I just crashed MY school's system." He sang out. "I don't have to go to school today!"

"Really?" Seto gave funny look. "You know. If you don't get that system back up and running in the next five minutes, you will be stuck with Isla for the rest of the day! She is just your favorite nanny, isn't she?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I very well would. I am sure she would be very pleased to come over and watch you for me for an entire day. Don't you think?" Seto smirked, raising a perfect brown eyebrow.

He laughed as he watched as his little brother started typing away, trying to reboot the school's system as fast as he could work. As he left the room he wondered if his new guest was awake, awake or dead. At the moment, he really didn't care. Walking slowly down the hall he knocked on his guests door. Receiving no answer he opened the door and walked in. "Mutt? Are you in here?" Stepping closer to the bed he found the blonde sleeping peacefully. Seto couldn't help it, all he could do was stare. The mutt was beautiful lying peacefully on the bed, the light slowly changing the color of skin as the sun rose. The blonde slowly changed from ethereal to just plain golden over time, and Seto just couldn't turn his eyes away.

When Jou rustled lightly in his sleep the spell was broken. Seto snapped out of his trance and looked around for a clock. 'Six A.M.! How long have I been standing here?' He looked down and groaned. 'And in a towel no less.' He looked back at Jou. "Wake up mutt!" He snapped. Picking up some of his spare clothes that he was guessing Mokuba left for the boy.

Jou sprang out of bed form the sudden noise and looked around. Eyeing Seto he was about to growl at him, but it died in his throat. Instead his face turned seven different shades of red, and it spread to his neck and ears. "W…" He tried to choke out. "W-what are you doing?"

Seto stared the pale blondes sudden red complexion. "Waking you up! What do you think I 'm doing. You're going to school with me. Now get dressed." He said, tossing the clothes at the blonde. But Jou didn't move, not an inch. He just stared. 'What is he starring at?' Seto wondered as he looked down. He flushed. "SHIT!" He screamed as he noticed that he dropped his towel. Throwing the towel around his waste as fast as he could, he bolted out of the room and into his.

TBC

How do you think school will go, good or bad, we shall find out.


End file.
